Prologue/Classified
(Deep inside Xindi controlled space) On an M-class planet a lone agent is on a mission to take out the leaders of the invasion to end the war once and for all as Jason Bourne is getting his particle sniper rifle together he's listening to the conversation between Dorgo and the other rebels that think their people have been watered down by the treaty with the Federation and her allies. Before Jason was able to take the shot he was captured by a pair of guards and taken before Commander Dorgo and they begin to condition him for a mission to kill Captain Martin and weaken the Federation forces. (12 hours later, Federation space, Starbase 1 in orbit around Earth) (Admiral Picard's office) Admiral Picard is sitting in his chair behind his desk looking over Captain Martin's reports on Miranda Tate and the Xindi and his encounters with Borg vessels when someone from Starfleet Intelligence walks into his office. Is there something I can do for you says Admiral Picard looking at the person who is in his office without ringing the door chime. Starfleet Intelligence, I'm Dita Mandy and Admiral one of my agents has gone missing a Mister Jason Bourne says Dita looking at Admiral Picard. (Outside Admiral Picard's office) Typhuss walks over to Nicolette Parsons, Pamela Landy and Doctor Connie Dowd. What is going on Pam? asked Typhuss as he looks at Pamela Landy. Bourne has gone missing says Pamela as she looks at Typhuss. How long has Bourne been missing? asked Typhuss as he looks at Pamela Landy. 12 hours and we want you to find Bourne says Pamela as she looks at Typhuss. Then Pamela, Nicky, Typhuss and Connie walked into Admiral Picard's office. Typhuss you know these ladies and what do they mean one of their agents went missing? Picard asked Typhuss. Yes I know them and one of their agents went missing says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Picard. And you're asking one of my officers to go on a dangerous mission alone not happening I'm contacting the USS Enterprise, we're Starfleet officers we never go on a mission alone Picard says to Dita Mandy. Admiral, they are not sending any of your officers on a dangerous mission they are sending me says Typhuss as he looks at Picard. Your part of my officers when you have that uniform on meaning you're my responsibility and I'm sure that Starfleet Intelligence won't mind having the flagship of the Federation assist them on this mission Picard says looking at Typhuss. They look at Picard not a bit happy about it. This Pamela Landy, Deputy Director of Starfleet Intelligence and my commanding officer, I'm following her orders says Typhuss as he looks at Jean-Luc Picard. Typhuss you're apart of Starfleet not Starfleet Intelligence the Enterprise will assist you in finding Mr. Bourne and that's final Admiral Picard says as he looks at him. I'm sorry I have to tell you this, I'm a member of Starfleet Intelligence and I'm also a Starfleet officer says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Picard. (Federation space, sector 987) The USS Enterprise doing battle with a couple of Borg probes. (Main bridge, red alert) Borg probes in range torpedoes loaded Lieutenant McCabe reports. Dispersal pattern Sierra and fire Captain Martin orders McCabe to do. He presses the fire button. (Space) The Enterprise launches the torpedoes and destroys them both. (Main bridge, red alert) The crew cheers and hollers at the success of the fight. Sir we're receiving a subspace transmission from Admiral Picard Lieutenant Sito says as she looks from her console at Captain Martin. Patch it to my ready room, Commander Kadan you've got the bridge Captain Martin says as he gets up from the command chair as Commander Kadan moves from the xo chair to the Captain's chair. (Captain's ready room) Admiral you know how I feel about Starfleet Intelligence being involved in a mission Captain Martin says as he looks at the monitor that shows the office of Admiral Picard. John I understand how you feel but one of their agents when missing and we know more about retrieving people then they do and they agreed somewhat they'll meet you in sector 223 and they'll brief you along the way Admiral Picard says on the monitor. Aye, Admiral Captain Martin says to Picard on the monitor. Picard out says Admiral Picard then the transmission ends. (Main bridge) Captain Martin walks onto the bridge. Helm set course for sector 223 maximum warp Captain Martin says to Ensign Johansson. Aye, sir course set and laid in Ensign Johansson says. What's going on sir Commander Kadan asked as she moves to the XO chair. We're on a rescue mission engage Ensign Captain Martin says to Ensign Johansson. Johansson inputs commands into the helm and presses a button. (Space) The Enterprise goes into a great arch and jumps to warp speed.